Pokemon: Explorers of Legend
by TogeChick101
Summary: Three friends take on the most wild experience in their lives. They must save the legendary lake trio and restore peace before Reshiram begins to destroy the world. I do not own Pokemon, just this storyline.
1. A New Image

**Nicole**

"_Poochyena!", cries out my little Bite Pokemon, as he takes off down the road in excitement. Me and my friends all run after him, trying to keep up, but he was just too speedy for us. I cry out, "Hey Poochyena! Come back, we're going to take a rest." We all lay down in the tall grass as the little dark type scurries back towards the group. We all begin to watch the clouds roll by…._

_My name is Nicole, and I've been traveling the road alongside my friends, Sara and Molli. Sara has been dreaming of becoming a Pokemon master one day, and Molli is an expert Pokemon Coordinator. Me? I am a junior Pokemon scientist, and together, we have crossed many paths and have been piling the countless memories sky high. My partner's name is Poochyena, and I've owned him since before our journey began; back then, he was just a pet._

"_I wonder what kinds of Pokemon we will get to see soon", Sara says as she fantasized about the new wonders we may encounter. "Maybe we will run into a rare Pokemon, or discover something no one has seen before!"_

"_Well, the only way to find out is to press on, so let's get moving", exclaims the excited Molli, as she grabs her sling-on and begins to walk. We all get up and follow the little long-haired girl. But as we move, I stop for a second and look out into the horizon. So many thoughts ran through my mind at once, but most were about the excitement I felt about what was in store for our adventure. I snapped back into reality when I heard Sara shout impatiently, "Hey Nicole! You coming or not? Don't be a Slowpoke!"_

"_Umm, yes I'm coming!", I reply. I run, with my partner clinging to my shoulder, to catch up with my companions. I could tell that something big was in store for us soon…._

Present

That was the last thing I remember. After we had started off, everything else was a blur. I began to wake up to find myself on a field nearby a small forest. I decided to get up and explore, but for some reason, I couldn't even stand up. I just kept rolling around, no matter what I did. I didn't know what was going on, since I was known to be a very small and boney person. Next thing I knew, I heard someone say, "Here. Let me help you there," and they pushed me back onto my feet. I turned around to thank the kind stranger, but was in shock when all I saw was an Eevee, and the weirdest part; it was as tall as me!

"AHHHH!", I screamed.

"AHH!", screamed the little Eevee. After this, I became confused because, after all, IT was talking Pokemon here. I asked it why it began to scream.

"I've never seen a talking Togepi before", explained the Eevee.

"Well I've never heard of a Eevee that could talk either.", I told the Evolution Pokemon. It didn't dawn on either of us the situation until we yelled, "A TALKING WHAT?" We both ran towards a nearby creek and gazed into our reflections. Sure enough, I was a Togepi. I began to examine myself just to make sure I was hallucinating; round, egg-shaped body, little arms with no fingers, and a pointy head. As I gawked at my new appearance, a thought ran through my mind; _Wait, what happened to the others?_ I shouted, "Sara, Molli, Poochyena! I'm coming! Where are you?" As I ran around, I tripped and rolled down a small hill, unable to get up again.

The Eevee walked over to me and asked, "Were you looking for me just now?" I froze, looked at the Eevee, and said,

"...Sara?"

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Comment!**


	2. Molli

**Sara**

"…Sara?"

I couldn't believe it. I had just met this Togepi and it already knew my name. She also seemed to know Molli, who I realized was still missing. I looked at the little egg-shaped creature and asked, "H-H-How do you know my name? And you know Molli?"

"Sara!", shouted the little Togepi, "Don't you recognize my voice? It's me, Nicole!" I froze up, and I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I was already confused as to how I turned into an Eevee, but now I see that this weird phase affected Nicole too. _But hold on, _I thought to myself, _if Nicole is here, and she is a Togepi while I am an Eevee, then….what happened to Molli?_ I began to get worried, so I asked Nicole if she had seen our friend yet.

"No I haven't, and I can't find Poochyena either. I hope they are both okay.", said the Spike Ball Pokemon.

"That makes two of us", I said, "But as Molli would say by now, we won't know until we press on." We both agreed that we would split up and search for both of the Pokemon. Nicole headed towards the creek as I went the opposite direction, towards the forest. I had a hard time getting there, however, because now I had four legs and had to figure out how to cooperate with them. I tripped many times, but after a little effort, I finally got the hang of it.

The forest was a very scary place, as it was dark, deep, and the fact that I had no idea what Pokemon to expect made me worry even more. I felt many emotions at this point: loneliness, worry, fright, and curiosity. _Wait a minute, what if I need to protect myself from danger? I don't know how to fight, or what moves I even know. Oh boy…_ I thought to myself. I decided to take some time to figure out what attacks I COULD use. After a long while of practicing and attempting moves, I learned all four moves that I knew at the moment. They were: Tackle, Dig, Helping Hand, and Sand Attack. I became so excited about my new discovery that I had forgotten why I was in the forest to begin with. I resumed my search once more, when suddenly…..

"HELP ME!" I heard someone begin screaming and it didn't sound like they were out for a stroll. I knew this person was in trouble, but I also knew the voice sounded familiar to me. I knew right away who was in danger.

"Hang on Molli! I'm coming!", I shout as I begin to follow her voice. Sure enough, I eventually found out what was going on. There were two Pokemon standing in front of me: An Ekans and a Plusle. The Ekans seemed ready to pounce, so that told me Molli had become a Plusle. She looked over at me and yelled, "Please help me!" The Ekans looked over in my direction and slithered towards me. I knew I was in deep trouble.

"Well, well, well. Look who wantssssss to play hero today. And who might you be?"

"My name is Sara, and I'm about to kick your butt. Don't mess with my friend like that!" I shouted at the slimy purple snake. _What am I doing? I hardly know how to use my moves yet._ But I couldn't back out; I knew Molli was counting on me.

"Sara? Is that you? Here, let me join you.", said Molli, as she ran to my side and got in her fighting spirit. It was time to have our first battle; to see how we could defend ourselves. I wasn't sure what moves Molli knew, but I trusted her to know that she wouldn't aid me if she didn't know what she was doing.

"You two are very persissssssstent. Fine. I shall battle you, but you have no idea what a big missssstake you've made", hissed the Ekans. He lunged at us with a Bite attack. The battle had begun….

**A couple of notes I forgot to add: First off, it's not pronounced "Sarah". The "ar" in Sara is said like a pirate. Also when you see the character's name in bold, that is letting you know who's point-of-view it is. Italized words are either flashbacks or thoughts. Stay tuned to see what happens in this battle!**


	3. Pokemon! Go!

**Molli**

I wanted to help Sara. How could I just sit there and watch when she was standing there, risking her life to save mine? I couldn't do that, not when someone is trying to save me. I got up and ran over to Sara's side. I was ready to fight alongside her, and luckily I had learned some moves after being stranded in this big forest. Sure, the Ekans was about twice my size, but I wasn't about to let that stop me. I had to show not only the big bully, but Sara also, that big things came in small packages. He hissed at us, and then lunged at us with a Bite attack. The battle had begun.

"Watch out!" Sara yelled as she knocked me off to the side. I flew off balance, and Sara was hit. I wasn't about to let that snake get away with that. To see my friend get hurt on account of me, that was crossing the line. I decided to take the advantage, since he was now on the ground with Sara's tail in his grip. I began to gather electrical energy throughout my body, and my whole body became shrouded with electricity. I then ran at him and rammed right into his side, shocking him and, in turn, that released Sara. She looked at me and asked, "Did you just use Spark?"

"Mayyyyybe" I said in a sly kind of way. Just then, I noticed that Ekans was recovering from his "shocking experience" and then released a Sludge Bomb attack at us. With quick thinking, I shouted, "Light Screen!" and immediately a light yellow barrier appeared around me and Sara. The poison attack hardly did anything, and this angered our opponent very much. He came in for another Bite attack, this time towards Sara, but she learned from last time and jumped over him right before he hit her. Then she quickly turned around and used a Tackle attack on him. What amazed me was how fast she had moved to dodge the attack.

"Molli!" Sara shouted, "We need to get away from here now! Let's find a way to keep him in place without running after us!"

I understood, and I knew just what to do. Luckily, I had the perfect move for a quick getaway. But I had to wait until the perfect moment to use it because if it failed, then he would learn my strategy and get the upperhand. Before I could even think of what happened, he struck out and had me in his jaws, from the neck down. I wasn't as quick as Sara, but that was where my move came in handy. "Sara, get ready!" I shouted towards my Normal type companion, and then I began to use my secret weapon: Sing. It was a good thing that Ekans hadn't covered my mouth, and I was right next to him so in a matter of seconds, he became very drowsy and fell into a deep slumber. Sara ran over and pried open the snake's mouth so I could escape and we bolted out of there.

"Yes! That was so awesome! I can't believe we actually beat up that stupid Ekans. When you used Spark to save me, I was like, whoa!" Sara said. She was talking so fast about the battle I could hardly keep up with what she was saying. But as she was yammering on and on, I realized that we had another problem.

"Hey Sara?" I asked.

"Yep?"

"I know that we did a great job with our battle and all, but how do we get out of here?"

"Oh, I have no idea. I can't remember how I got here. I guess we just keep walking until we see light. Maybe we will meet a friendly Flying type who can help us along the way."

I had some problems with what she had said: First of all, after that previous encounter I doubt we will meet any nice Pokemon. Also, who knows how big this forest was? But what other choice did we have? So we began to walk, searching for some sort of way out. While we were traveling, however, I was beginning to feel weak, for before Sara showed up I had gotten pretty banged up from that snake. But for some reason, I felt like I was getting very sleepy. I knew it couldn't have been from using Sing, because that wasn't even possible. "Sara, do you feel sleepy or anything?" I asked.

"Come to think of it, I do feel a little exhausted. I don't know why. I was wide awake just a minute ago." I could tell that this lethargic feeling wasn't normal, because at that moment we collapsed and I became very drowsy. I looked over at Sara and she had become unconscious. I wasn't far behind, but the last thing I remember before everything went black was seeing a tall, blue figure closing in…..

**The first Pokemon battle in this story! But what happened to Sara and Molli? What ever became of Nicole? And what was this "blue figure" Molli explained. I'll give you guys a hint: It wasn't a smurf. Stay tuned for updates!**


	4. Lucario and Kangaskhan

**Molli**

"Poor little things. They look hurt, especially that little one with red ears."

"Now, now dear. They will wake up soon, don't worry."

I couldn't recognize what it was I was hearing. I felt so weak that I couldn't get up to see what was going on. I starting opening my eyes and everything look blurry for a while. All I could was a purple blob hovering over me. As my vision came to, I realized that it was some sort of purple dinosaur-looking creature. I screamed in fear and that in turn scared the little guy. He ran away towards this really big Pokemon who looked like an older version of the baby. The big Pokemon looked down at the tiny thing and then looked at me. She then smiled, put her baby in a pouch that she had in her stomach, and walked over to my direction. She looked like a stadium compared to my size, for she looked about 8 feet tall (or something like that).

"Oh good you're awake." She said in a soft voice. "I apologize that my baby startled you like that. She can be very curious sometimes. Here, take this." She handed me a yellow candy, or I hoped it was candy.

"Wha-What is this." I managed to say even though I was so low on energy.

"It's a Yellow Gummi. You are an Electric type, so you should love this flavor. It will restore your energy very soon." She explained. I had no idea who this was, but something about her made me feel like I could trust her. I ate the food and, to my surprise, it tasted amazing! I had never had anything that yummy before! I ate the entire thing before I knew it, and felt replenished from hunger and from my loss of energy. I got up from the little bed that I was given and began to explore some. It looked like I was in some sort of cottage, big enough to house this sky scraper of a woman. There was some comfy-looking furniture everywhere, and the pleasant smell of gummi coming from the kitchen. I ran over to see if there was any more, but I was so excited that I ended up running smack into something. I rubbed my head as I looked up and found another Pokemon standing there. I recognized the Pokemon right away; it was the blue figure I had seen before I passed out earlier.

"Feeling better I see." The tall blue man said. "You had quite an episode back there."

"What happened? And where are my friends?" I asked in fright.

"Don't worry. You're friends are here too; they are still recovering. After that battle you and your friend had, you accidentally walked across Gloom territory. If they feel threatened, they will release a foul odor which makes Pokemon pass out, then attack. Luckily, I brought you back before more harm came to you."

Just then, I heard someone laughing and out of one of the rooms ran Sara. She was followed by another Pokemon, but I didn't recognize who they were. Some sort of talking egg is how I can describe it. I was clueless until that little eggroll ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Molli! I was so worried! It's me, Nicole! I see you became a Plusle. Sara is an Eevee and I'm a Togepi. And these two tall ones are Lucario and Kangaskhan." _So Nicole is a Pokemon too huh? And the one who saved us is called Lucario? The gummi lady is Kangaskhan?_ Now I was filled in on what was going on, but I still had a question to ask.

"? Have you ever heard about humans….becoming Pokemon?" I felt kind of stupid asking the question, but I had to ask.

"Well of course." He responded. "In fact, everyone here is actually human. But why we all changed, I'm not sure of." _So wait. EVERYONE is really a human? That makes no sense. How could we all turn into Pokemon just out of nowhere? This really puzzles me._

"So does that mean that even you two are humans?" Nicole asked. Well, at least I wasn't the only one in desperate need of an explanation. "Is there any way to change us back?"

"If there is a way, I wouldn't know the answer to it. I'm sorry. However, someone who may know the answer is Metang."

"Metang?" Sara asked. "Who in the world is Metang?"

"Metang is a Pokemon that is known to have super intelligence. They are extremely smart, so it's worth a shot." Explained Nicole.

"Know-it-all" I said in a teasing way. "So where is this Metang person? Meditating on the side of a mountain?"

"Actually, it resides IN the mountain." Kangaskhan said. "We have to enter the mountain and climb up towards Metang." _Of course we do. Why not?_

"Well, it is getting late, so we should head over there tomorrow. Get some rest now kids."

Later on, I had trouble sleeping. I was excited about this adventure we were in, but also very nervous about if we would ever change back. Hopefully, this Metang person had the answers. I just wanted to go home….

**Updates soon! Please comment on my story, and I will try to make improvments if you guys have any suggestions.**


	5. Mt Valiant

**Sara**

I woke up to the sound of a Dodrio crying at sunrise. Yesterday was a strange day, after we had battled an Ekans and then also got clobbered by some Gloom. But today was a new day; we were going to find Metang, who would hopefully have the answers to free everyone from this spell of some sort. I woke up pretty early, so everyone else was still asleep. I decided to get up and look around outside, since I hadn't been outside of the cottage since we got here. Luckily, the window was open so I climbed out and noticed that we were right by the forest. I saw the Dodrio standing on top of the house, but once it saw me it ran away. There were some Nidoran playing chase in the forest, as far as I could see, and towards the field there were some Ponytas running around and eating grass. Down by the creek there was a Bulbasaur and a Munchlax getting a drink, but then the Munchlax splashed the Bulbasaur in the face and they started chasing each other. I decided to curl up on the grass and watch the sunrise. It gave me some time to think about a lot of things. _What happened before we changed into Pokemon? I don't think we ran into any strange people, nor did we tamper with anything we shouldn't touch. So how come everyone is like this? _Just then, I felt something touch my side and I looked over to see a little blue ball. I looked up and saw three little Pokemon: Pichu, Budew, and Gothita standing there unsure if I would give back the ball or not. I took my tail and rolled the ball over to the Budew, but they still looked at me funny.

Finally, the little Pichu asked, "Excuse me miss, do you want to kick the ball around with us?" I looked at them for a while; for they were little kids who had no idea who I was and they still wanted to play with me. I couldn't refuse to have some fun, and who knows, it might actually take my mind off of things. So we ran over to a clear area and began to play.

**Nicole**

The sun shone brightly through the window and it made me wake up instantly. I yawned in a loud way and noticed Kangaskhan was making some Gummis of all different flavors. I walked over to her and said, "Hi Miss Kangaskhan. Are you making breakfast?"

"It's more like a snack for everyone. By the way, I noticed Sara was outside with Molli and some new friends kicking a ball. You should go play with them. The Gummis will be ready soon."

I walked outside to find the five Pokemon running around with a blue ball. A little Gothita ran up to the ball and kicked it hard towards Sara, who then knocked the ball away with her tail. Molli looked over and noticed I was standing at the doorway, so she motioned me over to play. We played for a long time until Lucario called out, "Sara! Molli! Nicole! It's time to go!" We said good-bye to our new tiny friends, and then hurried off to meet with Lucario and Kangaskhan. "We are about to leave for the Mt. Valiant entrance, which is right by the entrance to the forest. Who knows what Pokemon we will run into, so be on your guard. And don't wander off too far.", explained Lucario. We were all just glad that we didn't have to enter that scary forest again. Soon, we headed out towards the entrance, which turned out to be blocked by a giant boulder. "Now how in the world did that get in the way?" Lucario questioned himself. With that, he created a light blue ball with his hands and shot it at the boulder, shattering it into pieces. We all stood there in amazement; for it must have took a lot of power to do that.

"Mr. Lucario, what was that you just did? With the sphere?" Molli asked in a puzzled tone.

"That was a move called Aura Sphere," Lucario explained. "It's a legendary move, but the only non-legendaries that can learn this move are myself, a Togekiss, a Mienfoo and its evolved form: Mienshao. That rock had no chance against my power!"

"Aura Sphere", I said in a low breath._ He said a Togekiss can learn that move. Togekiss is my fully-evolved form! But do I even evolve? If I ever become a Togekiss, I want Mr. Lucario to teach me that move really badly!_

As we entered the cave, we saw a Geodude running away. I could tell that there were going to be a lot of rock types in this area. The inside of the mountain looked pretty big and full of ledges and, of course, rocks. The first room we entered was a very small room with 2 corridors with no clues as to which one to take. Because of this dilemma, we decided to split up: I went with Lucario down the right corridor and everyone else took the left. "Both ways end up where Metang resides, but each way may have different clues as to what is going on. There may also be Pokemon that need our help." Lucario explained, and then we went our separate ways.

The hallway seemed to go on forever, so I decided to ask Lucario some questions. "Mr. Lucario? What were you like as a human? Were you married to Miss Kangaskhan?" He stopped for a second, then proceeded saying, "Well yes, we are married. I was actually a Pokemon police officer in those days. That's why I take everything pretty serious. That is also why I am very involved in figuring out what has happened to all of the humans on this planet and why we all changed like this."

"Do you have any ideas yet?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no I don't. But that is why I believe Metang will have our answers, for he is an extremely smart Pokemon as far as I know. Say, you seem to know a lot about Pokemon actually."

"Yeah, I was actually a Pokemon Junior professor. I hoping to one day become a top brain when it comes to Pokemon…..maybe even as smart as Metang!"

"I'm sure that if you keep trying your best, you could be as smart as him. What about your friends? What do they do?"

"Oh, well Molli is a Coordinator and Sara is a Pokemon trainer. We were all traveling together because we were friends even before our journey. I also had a partner, Poochyena!"

"Oh really? What became of him?"

That question made me stop dead in my tracks. "I-I-I have no idea actually. We got separated after I turned into this. I went out to look for him, but no luck." _I wonder what happened to him. I really hope he is okay. He must be scared, poor little guy, for I've had him since he hatched from an egg and he isn't familiar with the wild. I'm getting sick in my stomach just worrying about him._

"I'm sorry to hear that, but if he was YOUR partner then I'm sure that, just like his trainer, he will be able to fight for his own." Lucario assured me.

Soon, we arrived at a big room filled with boulders and ledges. There was even a little pond in the middle. Lucario pointed up towards a hold in the wall about 3 floors up. "That is where we need to go. Come on, let's look around for a way up." We began to walk, but after a few steps I heard Lucario shout, "Watch out!", and used Aura Sphere on a boulder that almost landed on me. It really scared the life out of me and I had pants on, they would've probably been soaked by now. We decided to investigate and looked around the area that the boulder had flew towards us from. We looked behind this giant rock, where we heard grunting noises and found….

**What was it that almost killed Nicole? Poor Nicole, worried about Poochyena….Updates soon! Leave comments!**


	6. Reese and the Search for Metang

**Nicole**

We examined behind this really big rock, where the rock that had almost ended my life flew from, and behind it we found a Charmeleon. He was trying to break open the wall for some reason, and he was using Iron Tail to do so. I wanted to know what he was up to, so I walked up to him and tapped him on his back. He stopped what he was doing and turned around to face us. "Hi, my name is Nicole. Might I ask what exactly you are doing here? And why are you trying to destroy the wall?" I asked him.

"I am trying to find a way up to the top of the mountain. My friend, Vullaby, and I got separated from each other and I believe she is up at the top looking for me." He turned around and resumed to his demolition.

"Well, we are heading that way as well. We are looking for a Pokemon called Metang. Would you like to join us, just until we get to the top? It's easier than smashing yourself against a wall over and over again." Lucario told the Flame Pokemon. He stopped again and thought about our proposition for a minute. I noticed that the flame on his tail burned really bright, so I could tell that he was strong, so he could help us if we got into trouble. After a few brief moments, he looked at us and nodded his head, agreeing to accompany us up the mountain.

It took a while to climb up on those ledges, mainly because I was much smaller than the other two. Eventually, with a little teamwork, we finally made it up to the opening Lucario had pointed out before. We walked a little ways and again, the walk felt like an eternity. Luckily, Charmeleon's tail made it a little brighter, so I wasn't as afraid. "By the way," I asked him, "We never got your name."

"My name is Reese. I used to be human, just like you two, but I went under this change."

But suddenly, Lucario stopped for a second and we both looked at him in question. Lucario looked around for a while, then told us to stay put while he investigated. As we eventually lost sight of him, I began to get nervous again. It seemed like a long time since Lucario had left, so we wondered if something happened to him. "Well," Reese said, "We might as well go look for the dude."

"But he said to-"

"Look, he could be seriously injured. We got to find him and fast. Come on, he went this way last I saw him." I gave up and followed behind, calling out Lucario's name for a response. Minutes went by and we still had no luck in finding him. I got very worried for him. _What if he had gotten kidnapped, or what if he really DID get hurt? Oh, I hope we find him soon. _My thoughts were interrupted when I heard something coming from the distance. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but it sounded somewhat like a roar. We both looked around and sure enough, we saw a silhouette closing in on us, and fast. It didn't look like Lucario; it looked more like something with huge ears. As it got closer, was able to see clearly that it was in fact a Loudred, and it did not look like a happy camper. He ran up to us and yelled, "GET OUT!"

Reese decided to be the hero and yelled back, "Well you and what army? Move over, we aren't even bothering you." This really angered the Loudred, so it ran up to Reese and used Brick Break, sending Reese flying back and knocking him into the wall.

"Reese! Are you okay?" I asked in a frightened tone. I turned around and the Loudred was closing in on me. He was about to use Brick Break again, until Reese ran over fast and used Iron Tail to knock him back. I decided to help Reese and battle. The Loudred got back on his feet and used Screech, which really pierced my ears and I could not take it. I covered my ears, but even that didn't do much effect. Before I knew it, I saw Loudred running up to me about to attack. I acted quickly and used Extrasensory, stopping the Normal type in his tracks. Using what strength I had, I held him in place and then shot him back towards the wall.

"Wow, you really have some potential" commented Reese on my power. "But watch out because here he comes again!" Sure enough, the big brute got up once more and came in for another Brick Break attack; this time it actually hit me and I slammed against the wall. Since I am a Normal type, it really hurt me big time and I could hardly get up. The only thing I could do was prevent him from attacking, so I decided to use Attract. Of course, he then fell in love with me and had a hard time attacking. I laid there, unable to do anything at this point but to watch Reese kick butt. He ran in for another Iron Tail attack and then finished the guy off with Focus Punch. Loudred became unconscious and we took the advantage to hurry out of there.

Our search led us nowhere. I wondered if Lucario had abandoned us, or if he had been kidnapped by some dangerous wild Pokemon. I was very weak from the attack we had encountered earlier and I felt like I couldn't go much farther. I didn't have any time to heal up, for we had a missing friend and we needed to find him. Reese looked pretty worn out as well, and I noticed that his flame wasn't as bright as it was before, meaning he lost a lot of strength. We continued to travel with no sign of Lucario until…

"Nicole? Nicole! Over here! We found Lucario!" I could tell that it was Sara that I was hearing. We ran over to where everyone was waiting for us, even Lucario. He could tell that I was very worried about him and he knelt down to my level as I began to cry.

"I'm sorry Nicole. I had heard these guys and thought it was an enemy. But before I could come back to tell you two, we were ambushed by tons of Geodudes. I hope you aren't mad."

"No I'm not mad. I'm just happy to see that you are ok. We got attacked as well, but we worked together and beat the bad bully. And by the way, everyone, this is Reese. He has been helping me and Lucario get up here. He is our new friend!" Everyone greeted our Fire type companion, and then we heard a loud voice coming from within a cave entrance nearby.

"Who are you all?" The voice sounded deep and it echoed throughout the mountain.

"Wha-What was that? Or WHO was that?" Molli stammered.

"That would be Metang. He is just in this room. Let's go." Lucario explained as he headed inside. We all followed behind into a big room that looked kind of like ruins. There were pillars all around and some cravings on the walls. In the middle of the room floated a big Pokemon, probably about Lucario's size, that was a bluish-green color and was made of steel. It looked down at us, examining us closely and then asked once more, "Who are you all?"

"W-We are friends of Lucario and Kangaskhan. Who are you exactly?" Molli asked in fear.

Kangaskhan looked at us with a big smile on her face and said, "This is the one we have been looking for kids. The one who may have all of our answers: Metang."

**Looks like the gang has made a new friend: Reese. But will Metang have the answers they need to return to normal? And why did that Loudred attack out of nowhere? You have to find out in the next chapter. Sorry the previous chapters were so short; I will work on making them longer. Comment!**


	7. The Legend and The Key

**Sara**

I couldn't believe that what we were looking at was THE Metang that we've been searching for. He didn't look anything like I had imagined. He was sort of a bluish-green color and looked like a floating robot. He had three claws on each hand and some spikes coming out of his head. His face couldn't show expression, yet he looked very wise to me. He looked down at us with his little red eyes and spoke in a robotic sort of voice, "Why Lucario. It's good to see you again. And same to you Kangaskhan. Who might these children be?"

"It's good to see you as well. These children were once human, just like us. The Togepi is Nicole, the Plusle is Molli, Sara is the Eevee over there, and this is Reese. We ran into him on the way up here. They were wondering about how to reverse the transformation as well. Would you by any chance know anything about that?" questioned Lucario.

Metang looked at him for a second, then began to gaze out into space; processing his thoughts and knowledge. After a brief time, he looked back at us and said, "I am very sorry, but I do not know exactly how you all should be restored."

"You all? What about you?" Molli asked.

"You see", Kangaskhan began, "Metang is actually a Pokemon. He did not transform; he was a Metang to begin with." _So it looks like not EVERYONE changed forms. This guy is still in his true form. So now how will we determine the real ones from the ones under this curse? _I thought to myself.

"I do not know how you can return to your normal forms", Metang resumed," ….However." We all looked up at him at the same time in curiosity as to what he was about to say. "However, this isn't the first time this kind of thing has happened."

"What?" Nicole shouted. "You mean that all of this has happened before?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, "I have heard legends of how long ago humans became Pokemon out of nowhere. It was the strangest occurrence that anyone has ever experienced. There were some of those who set out to find the cure, and eventually it was discovered. It was such a long time ago that no one remembers how they changed back or why they changed in the first place. Everyone acted just as a Pokemon would; they battled each other, laid Pokemon eggs, evolved, and much more. Why this is happening once more is still a mystery to me. I know you all came to me for answers, or at least something useful to figuring this out, but the only thing I can give you is an old riddle my grandfather told me that had some sort of tie to this legend. It goes like this, _In order to gain back your own life again, you must have willpower, knowledge, and emotion. As long as you have these three in your grasp, then your normal life you shall receive at last."_

We all looked at each other. What did that mean? We needed knowledge, willpower, and emotion. Did we have to train ourselves and beat someone? "Do any of you know what that means?" I asked my friends. However, no one had a clue as to the meaning of the riddle. I turned and looked at Metang. "Do YOU know what it means?"

"I'm afraid my grandfather never told me that. I've been thinking about that one for a long time myself. If I happen to remember anything, I will send word to you all straight away", he replied. We all thanked him and started to head out. He stopped us midway and said, "Are you really going to climb all the way back down? Here, this is a much faster way to the top. Follow me." He floated over to a giant boulder nearby where we were standing.

"Wow, this is bigger than the one you smashed earlier Mr. Lucario!" Nicole said aloud. She was right; it was about twice as big and looked a lot stronger. Just then, Metang's eyes began to glow a very light blue color and the boulder began to glow the same. It lifted off of the ground and he held it over another entrance that was hidden behind it. It was a hidden staircase!

"Here you go", said Metang, "These will lead you up to the top. I cannot hold this forever so you all go ahead. My friend should be waiting for you up top to take you wherever you needed to go." We thanked him once more, then headed up the stairwell. I looked back halfway and saw the entrance become blockaded once more.

Finally, after a long climb, we had made it out. I walked towards the edge to look over and I noticed how we were pretty high up! I looked around where we were. It was a pretty empty place, except there was one other Pokemon besides all of us. It was a very small one, about the same size as Nicole, Molli, and I. It was a dark brown color and looked like a bird. It's head was pink with a tuft of hair sticking out of it. Around its waist was a broken egg that made it look like it was wearing a diaper. I had never seen this Pokemon before.

"Hey Nicole. What kind of Pokemon is that?" I asked as I pointed to the lonely bird. She looked at it for a second, then looked at Reese and asked, "Hey, isn't that your friend over there?"

He looked at the creature, then got a huge smile a cried, "Vullaby! I've been looking for you!" The little bird looked over and got a smile on her face as well. She flew over towards us and said, "There you are! Where have you been all of this time?"

"Sorry, I got lost trying to find a way up here. Thank goodness you are safe though!" Reese replied. Then, we all heard a loud roar coming from outside of the mountain. We turned around to find a giant Gyarados floating there, looking down at us with giant eyes.

"Are you all by any chance friends of Metang?" The giant person asked. "If so, climb aboard. I'll take you home straight away."

"Thank you so much," said Kangaskhan, "But can you hold all of us?"

"Of course I can! Don't worry about me." And with that, we all began to hop on the Atrocious Pokemon's back. However, Reese and Vullaby did not climb on with us and stayed where they were.  
>"Aren't you guys coming with us?" Molli asked them.<p>

"No thanks. I think we are going to explore this place some more. Come on Reese." Vullaby replied.

"Okay then. You two take care!" They waved goodbye as we flew off towards the cottage. I didn't know for sure if we would ever see them again, but I hoped we would. I started to think about what Metang had told us back at Valiant: _In order to gain your own life again, you must have knowledge, willpower, and emotion. _How was that tied to the legend? And where are we supposed to find these things? Or how could we obtain them? So many questions, but they all led to one perfect conclusion: If we figure all of this out, then everything will be back to the way it was….The way everything is meant to be. And I could go home, with Molli and Nicole.

**What did Metang mean by what he said? Only one way to find out: Keep reading! Comment and let me know if you guys have any ideas for the future!**


	8. The Journey Begins!

**Molli**

I decided to go play outside again with my new buddies. Lucario and Nicole were busy researching on the last time this change happened to see if they could find any clues. Miss Kangaskhan was busy making some more Gummis for all of us. I asked Sara to come play with me, so we both headed out to play with our little friends. They were all running around, so we ran over to figure out what to play. "Let's play Hide-and-Seek!" shouted Gothita. We all cheered and Pichu was declared the seeker, after we voted on it. So he started counting and we all scurried off to find a hiding spot. I was very small and hard to see, so I decided to hide behind a tree on the edge of the forest. _Perfect, with my little structure it will be difficult for Pichu and the others to find me._ I peeked around the trunk to see Pichu chasing Gothita out of her hiding spot. I looked around to see if I could see the others, but if I looked to hard I would've been caught. So I stayed put.

I began to hear some bushes rustling behind me, but I didn't see anything so I assumed it was just a Rattata or something. A few seconds later I heard it again, and this time I saw a shadow come out of the bushes and run off. I figured it would be a long while before anyone found me, so I decided to run after the creature. I followed the sounds of cracking twigs and rustling leaves until eventually I came to this huge tree. I looked around but didn't see anything or anyone nearby, so I assumed that they were up in the tree. So I began to cry out to the tree. "Hello? Is anyone up there? Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to be friends that's all. Come on little guy."

I waited for a response and when I got nothing, I started heading back. But then I heard the branches begin to move and I looked up to see if someone was going to come out. Then out flew a Beedrill and it looked pretty upset too. I didn't know whether to fight this thing or run back for help. It was then that the giant bug fired Pin Missile at me. I knew that I had no choice but to fight, so I shouted "Light Screen!" and became shrouded in a yellow barrier, severely reducing the power of that attack. I went in to use Sing, but it got the advantage with its incredible speed and hit me with Fury attack. I fell back hard, for that was a physical attack and Light Screen only works against Special attacks. It was coming in too quickly, so I decided to use Swift and nailed a perfect shot. He flew off balance into the tree, so I took the chance and dashed out of there. I could see the way out when I got hit with Pin Missile again. It went for the same strategy and flew in for Fury Attack, but I had the upperhand and shrouded myself in electricity, powering up for Spark. When it hit me, I flew back as it got electrocuted. It shook off the shock and buzzed away.

I looked back at the Beedrill, wondering what caused it to attack. Then I remembered that Beedrill were known to be aggressive. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard, "There you are Molli! Wow, you are a great hider!" I turned around to find my friends standing there. Sara looked at me closely to find bruises and scratchs from my battle.

"Molli, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I just tripped and fell down while running. It's no big deal." I lied. I hated the feeling, but I didn't want the little ones to know about my encounter and scare them. We gave up on Hide-and-Seek and decided to play with the little blue ball again. I never had so much fun in my life than I did at that moment.

**Nicole**

We had searched through countless books and had mountains of novels piled high in that little study. It seemed like neither of us were getting anywhere. I was beginning to get heavy-eyed and decided to lay my head down to rest after reading and searching for so long. Right when I was about to fall asleep, Lucario began to shout.

"Here it is! I found it!" I jolted my head up and walked over to see what he was talking about. Kangaskhan joined us, setting her bowl of Gummi mix down and looking over Lucario's shoulder. "It says here that many years ago, this change happened due to a strange force that spread throughout the world. It caused many to faint and take the form of a Pokemon. It doesn't say what the force was coming from, but it says here that a legendary was rumored to have caused it."

_Wait. What purpose would a legendary Pokemon have to transform everyone into Pokemon?_ Lucario continued reading saying that this force also caused many to break out into fights until the whole world became one huge war. "Well everything looks peaceful here," I said, "So maybe that part hasn't kicked in. Although there were a couple of Pokemon who attacked us out of nowhere before…"

"Well maybe it is beginning to take place," explained Kangaskhan, "So our best plan is to get into action before this situation gets worse."

"Good idea dear," said Lucario, "Nicole, go round up the others. We are going on a journey. We must save the world and all of mankind!"

**The battle for their lives begins. Who knows what lies ahead of them. And is a legendary really at fault for this mayhem? Stay tuned to find out. **


	9. Whirl Islands

**Nicole**

We were standing at the entrance to our first destination in search of a legendary: Whirl Islands. Lucario and I had created a list of locations legendary Pokemon were spotted at. We didn't know which one we would encounter here, but we had to find out. We took extra precaution as we entered the main island's cavern, for we had no idea what to expect. We also kept a sharp eye for any clues that could help us find the legendary, or WHO it was. It was actually a beautiful place to be. There was a waterfall which fell into a small river leading outside into the ocean. You could see many fish-looking Pokemon within the river, including Magikarp and Finneon. Because of the waterfall, the cavern had a very humid feel to it, almost like we were walking in mist. It actually looked very relaxing, and I could see why a legendary would settle here.

"I doubt any evil would come from such a beautiful place like this," said Molli, "why should we look here then?"

"Just because something looks pleasant doesn't mean it is completely peaceful. You cannot trust what the eyes see, but what the heart sees instead." Lucario explained. "That is something to think about for the future."

"That could also be why the legendary chose this place: to throw of those who come here and trespass." Sara pointed out to the little Cheering Pokemon. Sara was right though: Something about this place gave me a chill, even if it DID look extremely relaxing. The legendary could be anywhere. Then again, I decided to take in the moment and listen to the calming sounds of that waterfall. I felt the mist hitting my face, and it felt so refreshing. I snapped back into reality when I heard a roar. It sounded distant, but I could tell it was big.

"What was that?" Molli asked in fear.

"I bet that was our target." Kangaskhan explained. "It sounds like it's far away though, so we may not run into it soon. Let's keep moving."

**Sara**

As we continued on our way, I kept watch for anything that moved. Then, I noticed something black and its head was stuck in a hole in the wall. "Hey! That Pokemon over there needs help!" I hollered as I ran over towards the poor creature. We all ran over to help the Pokemon as Molli shouted, "Hey are you okay in there?"

"Yes! I'm stuck! Can you pull me out?" it asked us. We all grabbed it (I had to use my teeth since I was four-legged) and pulled as hard as we could until the Pokemon went soaring into the air. Before we had time to catch it, Nicole used Extrasensory to stop its fall. She gently lowered it onto the ground and the Pokemon slowly got up.

"Good job Nicole! You are getting the hang of using your moves!" Lucario said. I walked over to help the Pokemon up and noticed that it was in fact a Yamask. I asked the Yamask if it was okay and he said he was.

"Wait! Where's my mask! Oh bother." it cried as it frantically searched the area for its lost item.

"Here," Kangaskhan said, "Is this it? She was holding a little peach-colored mask that looked like a human face.

"Yes! Oh thank you so much! I really appreciate everyone's help. I heard that roar and jumped in a bit of fright, so I accidentally dropped my mask. I looked in that hole to see if it landed there and ended up getting stuck. Where did you find that?" he asked as he placed his mask back on his tail.

"I found it laying near where you were. What is a Yamask like yourself doing in here anyway?"

"Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm so rude. My name is Nathan and I once…no it is too crazy to explain." I also noticed he had a sort of British accent in his voice. It sounded cool to me.

'What?" Molli asked, "What sounds crazy?"

"Oh don't fret my child. I mustn't bother you with this crazy predicament I have fallen upon. Do forgive me. I shall be on my way now. Cheerio!" and he began to float away.

"Wait!" Nicole shouted, "If you were going to say that you were once human, we are too! It's not crazy at all! It's happened to a lot of people here!"

"Is that so?" Nathan asked as he strolled back towards us in curiosity. "Well I see that you all have fallen upon this wretched curse that I have as well. Shall I accompany you children in the meantime?"

"If it's not too much trouble, do you mind taking over here? We are going to explore some deeper parts and don't want them getting hurt." Lucario asked. Nathan agreed and Lucario and Kangaskhan left.

**Molli**

"I don't see why we can't go. I mean, we can handle ourselves." Nicole complained.

"Now now, they are just looking out for you children. That is why they asked me to escort you little ones around the premises." Nathan explained.

"Yeah, Nicole, don't be a baby just because you are a baby Pokemon. You were like this even as a human." Sara said, annoyed by her friend's childish complaining.

"Hey, who is the one who saved Mister Nathan from getting hurt after being tossed into the air? Hmmm, oh yeah, THAT WAS ME!" Nicole argued back.

"Girls, no need to argue." Nathan said as he tried to calm the two.

"They always fought like this back when they were human," Molli explained to the Ghost type, "It never ends."

"Ahh I see. Well this won't solve anything. Now Nicole and Sara, why don't we press on and search for this legendary that you are looking for." They both looked at each other and said in a rough way, "Fine."

I could feel the tension as we paraded around the Whirl Islands. I never understood what sparked these two, but even as humans they got on each other's nerves. One got fed up with the other or one decided to start something. I wouldn't be surprised if they started battling each other. One thing was for sure: If this legendary didn't kill us, they probably would.

**So it seems that Sara and Nicole don't get along so well. Will this affect the journey? And what legendary will they find? Stay tuned!**


	10. Lugia

**Sara**

We continued our search for the legendary who resided at the Whirl Islands. I really was not in the mood to speak to Nicole, because she was being a brat. I was glad that Mister Nathan was with us because I didn't know what would happen without him. We no longer had Kangaskhan and Lucario with us, for they had gone off to explore in a different area then we were in. The place we were in now was a small room with a little spring of water in the middle. There was nothing else in that room other than the spring and two tunnels. And us of course! I walked over to the edge of the spring and looked in. I couldn't see the bottom, so I was for sure it had to be deep. The water was really pretty-looking; it looked like it was sparkling and was a very beautiful shade of blue. It looked so pure. I was scared to death when out of nowhere a Finneon popped out of the water and used Water Gun in my face. I was soaked completely and could hear Nicole and Molli giggling behind me. I looked over at them and said, "Thought that was funny, huh? Think fast!" and I splashed water at them. All three of us were dripping wet.

"Now now girls. We still have business to attend to. We must locate this being which you seek as well as your comrades." said Mister Nathan. We shook off the water and began our way again. We entered the other tunnel that was in that room. This tunnel, however, was a little dark and I had to focus my eyes a bit in order to see. I just followed the sound of everyone else's footsteps. Although that wasn't a good idea because I tripped and fell down flat on my face.

"Ow!" I yelled. I could hear Nicole giggle, so I figured she had tripped me. "Nicole! What was that about?"

"Me? I was in front of you the whole time! Why are you blaming me?" she questioned.

"Would you two shut up?" Molli asked. "Look here." She lit her body up using Spark and walked over to where I was. Right by my foot was a small rock. "See? It was just a rock. Can we please press on now?"

I didn't say anything to Nicole. I know that she didn't trip me, but she did laugh when I got hurt. Jerk…Whatever. I decided to leave it alone. Molli decided to keep herself lit up to make sure no one else fell down. Thank goodness for Electric types!

We got to the end of the tunnel and were very surprised by what we found. It looked like we were at the edge of the island, because giant holes in the wall gave us a view of the outside. There was another spring in this room and this room was much bigger than the last.

"I wonder if this is where our friend is supposed to be." Molli said. "A room THIS huge must be used to house a giant creature." I knew she was right. Whatever this thing was, it had to be as big as a dinosaur! The thought made me tremble. _What if this thing is super violent? We wouldn't stand a chance against it. We would become Pokemon food!_ Mister Nathan must have seen my fear because he came over and said, "It's okay Sara. There's nothing to be afraid of."_ Tell me that after you are digested by it._ But then I saw something moving in the tunnel we had just come out of, and it just so happened to be Lucario and Kangaskhan! We all walked over to greet them.

"You all are safe and sound!" Lucario said with happiness. He looked at Mister Nathan and said, "Thank you so much for escorting the children. We owe you."

"It was no bother to me. It was actually a pleasure to have such young company to wander around to perimeter with." Mister Nathan said, sounding like he had a lot of fun with us.

"Dear! Look!" Kangaskhan shouted as she pointed behind us. We all turned around to find a really big Pokemon behind us. It was white with some navy blue on it. It had really huge wings on the sides. It kind of looked like a weird-looking bird. I remembered seeing this Pokemon before. _What was its name? Ummmm….Wait! I remember now! It is called Lugia!_ I was also wondering how such a huge thing came in without a sound. I thought I would've heard a crash or something!

"Hello. My name is Lugia. Welcome to the Whirl Islands. This is where I live. It's so nice to have visitors." the giant creature said as it smiled at all of us.

"Hello. My name is Lucario. This is my wife, Kangaskhan. These three are Molli, Sara, and Nicole. And this is Nathan. We ran into him on the way in. I really hope we aren't intruding."

"Oh no! Not at all! I love it when people come to my home! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well actually, we wanted to know if you had anything to do with the transformation of all humans. We are humans ourselves and we wanted to ask if you were responsible for this." Lucario asked.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. And I'm sorry you came all this way because I am not the one you are looking for. Although, I do recall this happening before, long ago." Lugia explained.

"sir, by any chance do you remember who did this?" Nicole asked.

"Afraid not. I'm very sorry that I am not much help right now. But you know what? Do any of you know a Pokemon named Uxie?"

"I do!" Nicole shouted. "It's supposed to be the wisest of all Pokemon!"

"Correct, which is why I suggest you go to Uxie for help. He should know how to turn you all back. Uxie resides at Lake Acuity. I can call a friend to help you get there fast."

"Thank you very much Lugia. We appreciate the help." said Kangaskhan. Lugia then flew off to bring back a ride, so all we could do was wait. _Uxie. Was it really going to be able to help us? I just want to go home soon. I miss being a human._

**I apologize for two things: 1) How rushed this chapter sounds. 2) How long it took to publish this. My internet has been acting funky. Stay tuned though! I will try to update soon!**


	11. Poochyena and Uxie

**Nicole**

So we were on our way to Lake Acuity to find the legendary Pokemon, Uxie. It turned out that Lugia had gone to get Gyarados! Yes, it was the same one that met us on Mt. Valiant. I was shocked by how Gyarados was friends with a legendary! Anywho, by the time we had taken off, it was sunset. It got dark very fast though, so we all decided to sleep for a while. It had been a very long day for all of us. However, I couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and turned, surprised by how I could stay on the Flying type since I was round. I gave up on sleep, for it was nearly impossible. I had too much on my mind as it was. We had turned into Pokemon, been fighting other Pokemon with the help of our special moves, and we have been searching for the legendary that caused this dilemma to begin with. _Oh, Poochyena. I hope you are okay. Wherever you are, don't worry, because I will do all I can to find you. I can't stop worrying about you. You're my partner, my buddy, my best friend. We've been through so much together, and I can't lose you now. _Thinking about my lost pal, I began to tear up. I was so worried. Gyarados noticed how I was crying and decided to comfort me. "What's wrong little Togepi? Why are you sad?"

I wiped away my tears before I answered his question. "I'm worried about Poochyena."

"Oh, and who might this be?" he asked. I had forgotten that besides Sara and Molli, no one knew about Poochyena. I explained to Gyarados that Poochyena was my number one partner and how I've had him since I received him as an egg before I started my journey. "Oh my. You two have been through a lot, haven't you?"

I nodded. "Do you think he is okay?"

"Well, he sounds like a strong Pokemon. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. He may be looking for you the same way as you are looking for him. I'm sure of it." This made me feel better. He HAS gotten into many situations in the past, but always got out of them, no matter how strong the opponent was. "Maybe I can help you look for him, if you like." offered Gyarados. My face light up at that point and I looked at him in hope. Was he really going to help me? I couldn't believe it! I hardly knew this creature and he was offering his aid.

"Really? You really want to help me?" I asked in excitement.

"Of course. I just need to know anything that differs him from the rest of Poochyenas."

"Oh! Okay! Well he is the same color, but you know how Poochyena just makes a barking kind of sound? Well, mine actually says his name because I taught him to do that when I was little. And he wears a little blue bandana around his neck. Is that enough?"

"Blue bandana and says his name. Yes, I think that will do. Thanks and I will inform you when I see him." I thanked the big blue monster and I fell asleep since my mind was cleared up some.

**Molli**

I woke up hearing someone saying, "Thank you so much Gyarados!" I looked around to see who it was, but everyone else was asleep. I poked Gyarados on the back and he turned around to find me awake, but drowsy. "Molli! Goodness, you look very sleepy. Had a bad dream?" he asked me.

"No, I thought I heard someone thanking you."

"Oh yes. You must've heard Nicole. We were talking a little and she just went to sleep."

"What was she thanking you for?" I asked. I felt a little nosy, but I just wanted to know.

"Well, she was having trouble sleeping because she was worried about her partner. So I told her I would help her looked for him and let her know what I find."

"That's really nice of you! She loves Poochyena very much. He is like her treasure!" This was true. She thought of Poochyena as her top dog. They were together from the start and he was used in most of her battles. _Come to think of it, what DID happen to Poochyena? He was with us before this happened. Did someone take him? I wonder if it was the same person that turned us into Pokemon. I hope he is okay._ Suddenly, we heard an explosion off in the distance. "What was that?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Probably Pokemon battling it out. That happens a lot nowadays due to the sudden transformation of the humans. I feel bad for them."

"Wait. Aren't you a human?"

"Me? No, I really am a Gyarados. I can talk to you because you are now a Pokemon." _So Pokemon stayed the same. It was only humans. But why? I thought everyone changed. _"I take it you and your friends are humans."

"Yes. Do you have any idea why this happened? Or who did this?" I asked.

"Unfortunately I don't. I wish I could help though. I can't believe someone would do this." Why on earth-" He didn't get to finish his thought because something was flying our way. It was a Hyper Beam attack. Gyarados shouted for me to wake everyone up as he dodged the attack. "Phew. That was close. I guess that battle is really intense down there." Then a Shadow Ball attack flew at us, but this time we couldn't dodge it. It hit Gyarados on the side, and we began to fall out of the sky. We all screamed for our lives. All of the sudden, we stopped in mid-air. I opened my eyes, and everyone was floating! I was too!

"Someone must be using Psychic!" Nicole said.

"That would be me." a strange voice said. Something floated up to us and greeted us. "Hello, I'm Uxie."

**Looks like some more was discovered about Nicole's missing companion. But what happened to him? And will they ever find him? Plus, this new clue about only humans changing may have Molli pacing. Stay tuned!**


End file.
